The Silent Souls
by The Raggedy Doctor
Summary: My lame attempt to continue where the story of Fable 3 ended. I hope you like it.


AN: So I just finished playing Fable 3 today (23rd March 2011) and I didn't want the story to end there - so I decided to keep the story going, through fan-fiction! I know it's probably just 1000 words of absolute crap but if people like it, I might develop it into a story - my mind is absolutely buzzing with ideas. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

_Walter,_

_It's hard to believe that a year has passed since your death._

_Much has changed. After the attack by the Crawler, we spent a great deal on rebuilding Bowerstone. You should have seen Hobson's face when I handed over the gold to Reaver._

_Reaver has proven his usefulness in healing the kingdom. I feel he must miss Logan; while I do not keep him under such a close eye now, he does not have the freedom he did under my brother's reign._

_Speaking of my brother, he's no longer in Albion. Ben decided to go travelling shortly after your death and Logan felt his presence would be too detrimental here, so he accompanied him. Ben writes to me often about the things he sees in distant lands. I quite miss having him around. Things were always less dull._

_I am writing to you, Walter, because I know you'll understand. In the past year, I have accomplished many feats which have earned me the respect and love of my people. I am glad for this but I long to roam the roads once more. My heart burns for adventure. I find myself in court most days, settling petty squabbles or deciding on taxation matters. Sometimes, I dress plainly and sneak out of the castle, just to walk among the people of my country for an hour or two. These short excursions quell the restlessness somewhat but they do not satisfy me completely. I need to break free of my chains._

_I miss you Walter. Every day._

_Love always,_

_Sara_

She folded the letter neatly, as always, and slipped it in a dove-white envelope. After the scratching of the quill stopped, she noticed the deafening silence. It must be near midnight – the full moon was high in the sky and the silence indicated that even the servants were sleeping.

Donning the dark cloak she always did, she went out onto the balcony, only to be bathed in moonlight. The stars were shimmering in the sky like diamonds. Truly a beautiful night, Sara thought.

She climbed onto the ledge, her balance shaky as she stared at the twelve feet drop. Praying to the heavens, she leaned forward. Two wings burst from her back, huge and ghostly, beating gently as she floated to the ground. The guards had not noticed her – maintaining their silent vigil at the gates.

Treading carefully and hoping the sound of her heartbeat would not give her away; Sara made her away down a flight of stairs and towards the gardens. A fountain tinkled in the background and the sudden low murmur of conversation from the guards echoed like thunder in the grounds.

Sara paused, her heart racing. She had no idea why she was so afraid – tonight was no different to any other. She passed by a low hedge and mentally noted that the hydrangeas' needed watering when she saw Walter's grave had another visitor.

She made to retreat, to hide herself, when the figure turned.

'Your majesty.'

It was the blind Seer. Her skin shone in the moonlight beneath her shrouded face.

'What are you doing here?' asked Sara in a low voice.

The Seer gestured to the grave. 'Paying my respects. Walter Beck was a good man.'

'He was better than good.' Sara's body was aglow with passion.

The Seer smiled kindly but did not reply. She seemed to know exactly where Sara was, her sightless eyes piercing her more than anyone ever had.

Desperate to break the silence, Sara probed the Seer. 'Why are you really here?'

The Seer's small smile did not fade. 'Do you remember what you asked me one year ago today?'

The memories were too vivid to forget. 'I asked you to tell me my future.'

'And you remember my response?'

'"_The future will reveal itself when it is ready to do so_".'

'The curtains are opening. It is time for the next Act to commence.' said the Seer. 'On the horizon, there is trouble.'

'What do you mean?' asked Sara, frowning. 'My kingdom is safe. If there was a threat, I would know about it.'

'Guard towers cannot see the oncoming storm.' said the Seer. Her face gave away nothing.

Sara shivered. The letter in her hand contained wishes for a call to action. Was this it?

'Times are changing, child.' said the Seer – though she did not look much older than Sara. Yet Sara felt herself reduced to a small child in the Seer's presence. There was something otherworldly about the woman.

'It is coming, your majesty. It will come and everything will burn. This, I have foreseen, the dying of the light.'

'Who is coming?' asked Sara, her voice quivering. 'What is coming? Tell me, Seer!'

'The Darkness.'

Sara paused, her brow furrowed. 'We destroyed the darkness.'

'You weakened it.' corrected the Seer. 'Do not be afraid. I have faith in you.'

'I have fought for my country and my people once before,' said Sara. 'I am not afraid.' The hand holding the letter shook.

'You shall be the beacon against the shadows.' whispered the Seer, her gaze unfaltering. 'The Silent Souls are screaming, your majesty.'

'But you can tell the future!' said Sara. 'Tell me – am I victorious?'

'The coin is still in the air,' said the Seer. 'I cannot tell what side it will land on.' For the first time, the Seer looked anxious. 'It is time. You must gather your allies. This will be the last stand. You must not fail.'

In a burst of light, the Seer vanished.

'No!' cried Sara, rushing forward but it was too late; the Seer had gone.

The statute of Walter stood before her, great and daunting. She looked up at the stony face and wondered if she had the strength to fight again – to defeat the darkness once again. Silent tears came down her face. She had no choice.

'I will do you proud, Walter.' she promised. 'I will be a hero.'

Silently, she placed the letter at Walter's feet – on top of the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four dove-white envelopes.


End file.
